custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Flardrek
Flardrek is a Glatorian residing on Spherus Magna, who once served the Fire Tribe as a Second Glatorian, a village guard and as a convoy escort. Biography Early Life Born around the same time as the Ice Tribe warrior Gelu, Flardrek originally resided in a small valley on the planet of Spherus Magna, in between the regions of the Black Spike Mountains and the Great Volcano. Unknown to all but a few, Flardrek was actually a relative of Parikon, a member of the enigmatic Great Beings. Though this familial connection would be leaned upon by the Element Lord of Fire in later years, Flardrek would come to resent the relation, due to the Great Beings' perceived role in the tragedies that befell Spherus Magna. Prior to the Core War, Flardrek served as a caravan guide, helping navigate convoys across the plains of Spherus Magna. Flardrek was later recruited into the army of the Fire Tribe to fight for control over the power of Energized Protodermis, notably being very young at the time of his conscription. In order to better prepare him for the war, Flardrek was sent to a Fire army training camp, and educated in the ways of combat by Magmus, one of the Element Lord's high-ranking commanders. However, their lessons were cut short due to his tribe's increasing need for warriors. Before being sent to the front lines, the Element Lord of Fire became aware of his relation to the Great Being Parikon, and attempted to bank on this connection by making Fladrek his envoy to the Great Beings, hoping to forge an alliance between his tribe and the technologically-superior Great Beings. Appalled by the violence of the war, the Great Beings refused. Despite being aware of their familial bond, Flardrek and Parikon never met during these negotiations. Core War Although originally starting out as a soldier under Ackar's command, Flardrek quickly proved his developing skills in combat, and eventually gained the rank of lieutenant. Later on, despite his youth, Flardrek was promoted to the rank of field commander and placed in charge of a decorated battalion of the Fire Tribe's army. His unit was usually charged to deal with potential suicide missions deep in enemy territory. During this time, he befriended a soldier under his command named Phyrrus. As time passed, Flardrek came to believe that the motives of the war were wrong, and was more reluctant to battle on the Element Lord of Fire's behalf. Had it not been Flardrek's sense of duty and commitment to his tribe, it is believed he would have most likely abandoned service to the Fire army. During the war, he led a successful assault on a Rock army outpost, where he duelled an elite Skrall later known as Tervok, fought in the Battle of Iron Canyon, and managed to spring a surprise attack on a large task force of Jungle Tribe warriors. During the waning days of the war, Flardrek and his battalion were sent to capture an Ice Tribe village so as to use it as a strategic position that would allow the Fire Tribe to claim the Energized Protodermis spring. Before leaving camp, Flardrek noted the constant migration of the wildlife native to the Northern Frost, and correctly deduced the Ice Tribe was responsible for their migrations. After hiring an Agori villager as a navigator to guide them to their destination, the group set off into the ice region. After motivating his troops to travel quicker, Flardrek and his soldiers arrived at the outpost ahead of schedule, and swiftly assumed command. Unnerved by the lack of resistance posed by the Ice Tribe, Flardrek took to patrolling the outskirts of the village, whee he was attacked an Ice Tribe commander. Upon realizing his forces had been led into a trap, Flardrek crippled the commander and returned to the village to aid his forces. After gathering his battalion, Flardrek attempted to lead them out of the village using the one available route, though the pathway was intentionally blocked by a number of bolders. With no the choice, Flardrek assembled his forces and charged at the Ice Tribe legion. However, before they could clash, a small squad of Skrall warriors caught their attention. As the two armies stopped to assess the threat, the Skrall shattered a mountain ledge, causing a rockslide. As Flardrek was attempting to escape with his soldiers, he was downed by a small rock that hit him in the head, and left lying on the ground as the rockslide drew closer. Before he could be killed, the Great Being Parikon appeared, and prevented the rockslide from reaching Flardrek before teleporting away. Flardrek then fell unconscious, and was recovered by Phyrrus and another soldier and returned to the Fire Tribe's territory. After spending a week recovering from his wounds, Flardrek decided he wanted no more involvement with the war, and attempted to receive a discharge from the army from the Element Lord of Fire. The discharge was refused, and Flardrek was convinced to be included in a squadron that would travel to the Northern Frost and capture the Energized Protodermis spring from the Element Lord of Ice. Shortly after the mission succeeded, Flardrek was isolated in the desertic region of Spherus Magna when the planet split up in an event referred to as the Shattering. Flardrek then fled to the village of Vulcanus, where he succeeded in taking refuge there. He then aided the Fire Agori Raanu in bringing the village out turmoil. Glatorian Career After the new social system was established, Flardrek, as a Glatorian trainee, returned to Magmus to hone his skills in combat, and undergo more extensive training. At the same time, he also received additional training from both Certavus and Ackar. After proving his capabilities as a warrior, and completing his training, Magmus relinquished his position as Vulcanus' Second Glatorian, resulting in Flardrek taking his place. During this time, he would go on to win hundreds of arena matches on the Fire Tribe's behalf. At some point during his tenure as a Second Glatorian, Flardrek developed a popular arena combat move nicknamed the "Flardrek bamboozler". The move itself became a favorite of Flardrek's and was also taught to newer rookie Glatorian still undergoing training. He eventually went on to win the Great Tournament in Atero at least once, and reigned as champion for an entire year before his title was claimed by the veteran Glatorian Tarix. During a dispute over a recently discovered trade route, the Fire Tribe sent Flardrek to fight Vastus, the Prime Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe, to decide the rightful owner of the route. Despite being Vulcanus' secondary warrior, Flardrek was assigned to the fight due to Ackar suffering from fatigue. Unfortunately, he lost the fight, and the trade route was therefore given to Tesara. Flardrek was later assigned to fight the Water Glatorian Botax to decide the ownership over a large supply of natural healing herbs. After traveling Tajun, Flardrek entered the village's arena, and battled Botax. After an intense and evenly fought duel, Flardrek managed to defeat the Water Glatorian, allowing Vulcanus to claim the rights to the healing herbs. Roughly a year later, Flardrek was contracted to battle the Ice Glatorian Strakk in Vulcanus, in order to determine the rightful owner of a collection of Flame Geysers. However, just as the fight was beginning to tip in Flardrek's favor, Strakk decided to resort to cheating tactics, and succeeded in badly injuring Flardrek and forcing him to concede. Whilst his wounds weren't fatal, they were bad enough to force Flardrek to relinquish his role as the Fire Tribe's Second Glatorian, and pass it onto Perditus. Flardrek's battle with Strakk soon became one of the most controversial matches on all of Bara Magna. Partial Retirement Once he had fully recovered, Flardrek chose to become one of Vulcanus' village guards, unwilling to put Perditus out of work. Despite this, he retained his title as a Glatorian, and occasionally returned to the arena when Ackar or Malum were unable to fight. Though many Glatorian recruiters such as Metus frequently tried to rehire him as an arean fighter, Flardrek's lasting injuries prevented him from fully resuming his position as a Glatorian, resulting in him only sporadically returning to fight arena matches. Some time after his clash with Strakk, Flardrek was sent out to search for a Fire Agori named Falmed, who had been captured by a tribe of Vorox. After locating the Vorox, Flardrek fought and defeated the pack's leader, Zenok, then freed Falmed and escaped. The pair then returned to Vulcanus. During a trip to Tajun, Flardrek got into an argument with Kiina over her belief in existence of other populated worlds, even placing a wager against her on this matter. When Mata Nui arrived on Bara Magna and befriended Kiina, the water Glatorian was quick to collect up on Flardrek's bet. Despite their different viewpoints, the two Glatorian remained on good terms. Several months ago, the Fire Tribe's primary caravan guard, Vesha, disappeared whilst accompanying a convoy to Tajun, resulting in Raanu assigning Flardrek to take Vesha's place. However, this prevented Flardrek from reassuming his role as Vulcanus' Second Glatorian after Malum's exile. Frequently, Flardrek was forced to escort convoys through Creep Canyon, where he was brought into conflict with an Agori outcast named Hanzek, resulting in the two developing a fierce rivalry. Though Flardrek usually succeeded in protecting his employers' goods, Hanzek occasionally managed to rob Flardrek's clients. War with Skrall Along with the other Glatorian, Flardrek traveled to Atero in order to participate in the Great Tournament. During the first match of the tournament, the arena was invaded by an army of Skrall. Flardrek and the other Glatorian attempted to repel the Skrall forces. Despite their best efforts to force the Skrall back, Flardrek and the others were eventually overpowered, and forced to flee the city. Flardrek then returned to Vulcanus with several Agori in order to inform the village of the occurrence. Raid on Vulcanus Flardrek later escorted a caravan through the Sea of Liquid Sand to the water village of Tajun. After handing over the supplies, he was approached by a group of Glatorian, who believed Vulcanus was in danger of a a Bone Hunter attack, and subsequently asked for his assistance. Flardrek agreed, and the group ventured back to Vulcanus, and arrived in the midst of a Bone Hunter raid. The hunters were eventually defeated, and the survivors retreated. Arrival of Mata Nui Sometime afterwards, Flardrek was assigned to accompany a caravan bound for Tesara. After arriving, and successfully delivering the convoy's goods to the village's Agori, Flardrek made his way to Tesara's arena in order to watch an arena match between Vastus and Tarix. Ackar, Mata Nui, Kiina, and Gresh arrived soon after, and informed the assembled Agori and Glatorian of Tajun's destruction at the hands of the Skrall and Bone Hunters. After having Mata Nui transform Tarix's weapon as proof of his trust, Ackar then announced the end of the Arena Match system, and urged that the villagers unite. Flardrek's support of Mata Nui was enough to convince the Agori to believe in his plan. Following this, Mata Nui used the Kanohi Ignika to transform Flardrek's tool and imbue him with Elemental Fire powers. Flardrek later participated in the final battle at Roxtus, and aided Mata Nui and his allies in defeating the army of Skrall and Bone Hunters. Flardrek then assisted in the construction of the single, unified city. After the villages united, he joined the defense force under the leadership of Ackar. Battle of Bara Magna Mata Nui soon departed, in order to find a method of powering the Mega-Village, which was actually a robot crafted by the Great Beings. He was successful, and brought the robot under his control. Teridax eventually arrived on Bara Magna, and challenged Mata Nui to a duel. As the two robots fought, Flardrek assisted the inhabitants of Bara Magna in attempting to bring the tyrant down, attacking Teridax directly and fighting against his Rahkshi. During the conflict that followed, Flardrek was brought into conflict with a Skakdi warlord named Freztrak. He was almost killed by the barbarian before a Toa of Ice named Soalaz drove him off. The Glatorian were then relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Tahu using the Golden Armor, which defeated the Rahkshi. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna, allowing the Glatorian and Agori to live with fewer troubles as he revitalized the planet, creating a paradisaical world. Following this, Flardrek rushed to the site of the destroyed Prototype Robot to see Mata Nui, who wished the population of Spherus Magna and the Matoran Universe immigrants peace with their new life. Spherus Magna Several days later, Flardrek went looking for his Agori friend Falmed, who had gone missing shortly after Spherus Magna's reformation. His searches took him to a small village under construction near the outskirts of Bota Magna, whose villagers revealed that Falmed had been one the Agori who had joined them during their migration into the region. The settlement's newly elected elder also informed him that Falmed had vanished whilst searching for resources. Flardrek then ventured into the jungle, eventually entering a clearing where he discovered Falmed being held captive by a group of Skrall led by none other than Tervok. After causing a massive fire to divert the Skrall's attention, Flardrek distracted Tervok long enough for another being named Mersery to send him flying into a tree. Flardrek then threatened to kill Tervok, though after a heated conversation, decided not to, believing the Skrall would experience greater suffering if he survived to see the humiliation of his defeat. After freeing Falmed, Flardrek, along with Mersery, decided to leave after the Mersion repelled an attack by Tervok. Upon returning to the village, they found it under siege by a bounty hunter named Skorr, prompting Flardrek and his allies to attack him in order to prevent him from causing further damage. Although he succeeding in stunning the Zeverek with a barrage of fire, Skorr sent Flardrek reeling into a small shack with a blast from his Plasma Launcher, the impact of which forcing Flardrek unconscious. He later managed to recover from his wounds, though Skorr had already departed, leaving Flardrek to inspect the damage done to the village. When Mersery regained consciousness, Flardrek supported him in his weakened state, and asked him to take a look at a particular hut he had been examining earlier. Inside, he showed Mersery a previously unknown room, and began speculating on what Skorr could have potentially stole from it. After leaving the hut, Flardrek and his allies were confronted by Freztrak and Soalaz, who insisted they had important information to share. After informing the group of a loose and dangerous entity, and relating tales of their pasts, Mersery began devising a plan, during which Flardrek drifted off and daydreamed. After approving of the plan, Flardrek then departed to get some sleep while Mersery stayed behind to keep watch. Abilities and Traits After his many years of fighting, Flardrek has become a patient, honorable and wise warrior. He is an extremely driven and loyal individual, and has sacrificed much for the benefit of his tribe, and always places its welfare before his own. Though he is undeniably brave, he is a practical soul, yet this aspect of his nature has made him skeptical around those he doesn't know. Having built up much mental discipline, Flardrek is focused and determined, though is also surprisingly fair. Beneath his calm and sometimes cold surface, however, Flardrek is a warrior who longs for an end to his involvement in battle, and continues to fight in life primarily out of duty and resignation. Despite this, he is more than willing to step up to a challenge when others' lives are being threatened. His melancholic attitude can be attributed to his horrific experiences during the Core War, and he has subsequently suffered from a mild form of post-traumatic stress from time to time. A veteran of many of battles, Flardrek has become extremely accomplished swordsman over the years, yet he fights with a somewhat flashy combat style. He knows almost every trick in Glatorian combat, having been trained by many great Glatorian in his youth. A favorite move of his is to thrust forward in a quick power attack designed to neatly rip an opponents' weapon from their grasp, then down them with a well-timed kick meant to trip them up. The maneuver is commonly referred to as the "Flardrek bamboozler", and is considered his signature move. Due to his training under Magmus, Flardrek has learned to always remain calm, cautious, and in control of his emotions, in addition to being well-versed in most forms of combat. However, he is convinced that most warriors will fight honorably, and as a result, he can occasionally be caught off guard by opponents who are willing to use dirty tactics. Due to his original occupation as a navigator, Flardrek has become an excellent tracker, and his gained an extensive knowledge of routes across Spherus Magna. With the assistance of Mata Nui, Flardrek was granted Elemental Fire powers, which he can now channel through his weapon. Tools Flardrek carries a Magma Blaze Sword as well as a Thornax Launcher. He is also known to occasionally utilize a shield in combat. Stats Quotes Trivia *Flardrek was originally Chicken Bond's second and then third Self-MOC, though he has since become neither. *Flardrek's name was suggested by user Toa Hydros. *A MOC of the same name was also created by Toa Hydros. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Tales of Tervok'' (First Appearance; In a Flashback) *''The Soldier's Tale'' *''Journeys of Darkness'' *''The Curtain Descends'' (Appears in a Dream) Non-Storyline Appearances *''Killcount'' *''The Shadows Coil'' *''The Darkest Light'' *''Shattering'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''Twisted Shadows'' See Also *Gallery:Flardrek Category:Glatorian Category:Caravan Guards Category:Fire Tribe